Cavity
by Cat Soup
Summary: Upon Light's refusal to do so, L decides to work off the clock in order to obtain a confession from Misa. How far will he go to prove his case? And will this mean the end of Kira? [Misa x L]
1. Candies

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Death Note. I do however wish I owned A Death Note, and perhaps an L.

**Warning**: Misa x L coupling. Why? Because I like it, and because there aren't enough of them. Also a forewarning for possible mature content later on. Such as violence, foul language, and sex. All the good stuff.

**Please**: I'm begging all of you Misa x L fans, and even you non-fans.. Write more Misa x L fics! I'm dying because all the ones I'm reading are brief one shots and drabbles. I'd kill for a good Misa x L fic right about now. And of course, please review.

- - - -

"_I'll fall in love with you?"_

"_Um.. That would be.. Let's just say that we're friends. How about it?"_

"_Yes. My number of friends has increased once again."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souichiro sat hunched over a table in the common room, debating on a course of action in apprehending the Yotsuba criminals. Meanwhile, Mogi and Matsuda intently watched the monitors which displayed the movements of L, Misa, and Light

Beads of sweat were slowly beginning to form along his brow line as he listened to L's plan unfold on the televisions behind him. As much as Souichiro wanted to prevent any unnecessary deaths from occurring, there really wasn't much room left for them to move around.

"The police forces overseas won't act unless L calls for their action..."

"Now we are doing the same investigation in the same building, in two different groups..." Matsuda added, quite dumbfounded with the situation.

Mogi turned his head to silently observe the monitors after hearing Misa's voice. Just barely did he arch a brow at the peculiar behavior of the three.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean I use my sexual charm? In front of Light? No way!" Misa whined, reaching out from behind L and filling her digits with a fistful of obsidian tresses. L's hunched posture stiffened as his head was tilted upwards slightly from the force of Misa's tug. Light, offering help to neither side, looked on nervously.

"It was merely a suggestion." L winced slightly when she ceased to let go of his locks. He wasn't quite sure whether or not Misa knew exactly how hard she was pulling. "Well, if not in front of Light. Would I do?"

L sighed a bit as he felt her grip tighten. While under the strain of Misa's grip, L managed to tilt his head in Light's direction in order to observe his reaction. Light, previously amused by the situation, quickly became wary of L's piercing gaze. He cursed silently beneath his breath before proceeding to tear Misa away from the detective.

"I knew you were a pervert." Misa pouted as she was peeled away from L and returned to Light's side.

"Not at all. You are a terrific actor Misa, and that much is true.. However, coaching will be necessary if you wish to truly convince the men of Yotsuba Corp."

"He's right Misa. You should practice.. I mean, we can't risk any chance of you being caught." Light was reluctant to take L's side on the matter after witnessing Misa's reaction, but it couldn't be helped. "But I'll be there to make sure everything goes alright. Okay, Misa?" He slipped a comforting arm about her shoulder lightly in order to ease the tension.

"If Light says so!" She beamed, switching her gaze from L to Light. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll send for Aber and we'll begin rehearsals." The cuffs which linked L and Light together jingled as L proceeded to shove his hands into his pockets. "I guess that about sums up our duties here."

L met no resistance from Light as he turned to leave. Light, not in the least eager to spend any more time in Misa's room than necessary was quick to leave the girl behind. The duo were quite prepared to exit before Misa called back to them.

"Can we have a date later?" Was Misa's meek suggestion.

Light sighed lightly as he turned his head back to glance at her. "Well.."

"That'd be fine. Light shall return in a few hours. We have matters to attend to."

"Eh? Light?" Misa gleefully clapped her hands together in response. She could hardly believe it, but it sounded as if L may uncuff him for the evening.

L lifted his chained wrist to remind Misa that the cuffs were not to be removed any time soon. "I believe my presence is implied."

Misa pouted as she watched the two exit the door, with promises to return to visit later that night.

- - - -

The passing minutes felt like hours to Misa as she anticipated Light's return. She kept herself occupied by laying on her bed and reading about her movie in the latest issue of "Eighteen" magazine. She idly flipped back and forth through the five page feature, debating on the quality of the images provided. One of the shots had captured her arguing with the director about the kiss scene, standing besides her co-star whose face was shrouded by his unruly hair. She couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Ryuuzaki at that moment, with his awkward posture and his messy hair.

It was then that she heard the door knob to her bedroom turn, as L and Light peeked their way inside. Quickly she sat up, a bit flustered that they would come to her bedroom, of all places.

"Light!" She quickly pushed her documents aside as she hopped off the bed and sped into the arms of her reluctant lover. L simply observed the slightly awkward expression which graced Light's countenance as she did so. Misa, back turned to L, gleefully threw her arms about Light's neck. Light's hands, however, did not move from his sides. "You really did come tonight! Did you wanna cuddle? Misa wants to cuddle!"

Light sighed and rolled his eyes as he simply raised a hand to pat Misa on her shoulder. "You forget about our friend Ryuuzaki."

"Oh, I don't mind in the least." L nibbled intently on this thumb as he observed the two. "I'd probably see it on the cameras if I hadn't happened to be here already."

"Eh.. You can't be serious." Light's facial expression involuntarily twitched.

L simply shrugged, and followed along as Misa dragged Light by the arm towards her bed. She then cheerfully proceeded to grab the magazines which were carelessly strewn about so that she may reference them when describing her motion picture escapades to Light. "They did a five page feature on my upcoming movie!"

Light found himself sitting with his legs crossed in the center of the bed, with Misa draped over his side, whereas L found himself sitting alone at the corner of the bed; back against one of the towering bedposts and knees drawn in towards his torso. L sat in this fashion, with his palms atop his knees, as he silently observed the conversation between Misa and Light.

"In this picture I was arguing with the director. He expects me toYa' know.. Practically _make out_ with the guy."

"Does it really bother you so much?"

"It's because your my boyfriend!" She puffed her cheeks in a playful act of anger.

"It's for your career." Light sighed. "I know you don't honestly want to be with him. You're both acting, right?" He attempted to soothe her, but when such actions proved to be in vain he quickly attempted to shift subjects. "Hey. You're co-star kind of looks like Ryuuzaki in this photo." Light smiled weakly.

"Hmm?" Ryuuzaki tilted his head.

"Thats what I was thinking earlier." She glanced over in L's direction. "Aside from the fact that the real Ryuuzaki is skinny, unkempt, and weird." She chuckled lightly.

It was in less than a moment's notice that L managed to slink his way behind the pair and peer over Misa's shoulder to view the article. "Why, I don't think he looks like me at all."

Light took a moment to examine the image further. "I think the similarities end with the messy hair and bad posture."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." L slunk backwards and into a curled sitting position behind the two.

Misa tilted her head back in order to view Ryuuzaki's face. "Hm. Those bags are just atrocious. You should really stop eating so many sweets and get more sleep.."

"Oh, how I would like to." L lifted his index finger to peel down his lower lip as he spoke. "But I am wary of sleeping next to Kira."

"I wouldn't mind in the least!" Misa beamed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

Light, having taken offense to such a blatant accusation of his identity, was silent. He simply shifted away from the two, noticeably so. Misa, oblivious as always, crawled over to her lover's side and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong, darling?" Misa cooed.

"Nothing." He lifted his free arm to lightly ease her off of his side as he moved to lay down on the bed.

L said nothing, acting the mere spectator to the scene. It must be that Misa was the second Kira. All the pieces fit into place.. Aoyama.. Light.. Her adoration of Kira. However, despite how much sense such deductions made, the situation seemed too far out of character for both Light and Misa to be plausible. Of course, he could imagine Light's wits matching that of the infamous Kira.. But what of the girl? The "got everything going for her" hot new model/actress. Could she really have within her the intent to kill? _ It's possible, entirely possible._ L would think to himself.

"It's not 'nothing'!" She would protest as she placed both palms on his chest and shook him. It was a vain attempt to rouse him from his attempted escape into slumber.

"I'm tired, Misa."

"Why are you tired, darling?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately." He opened his eyes just a sliver so that he could peer over in L's direction. "Ryuuzaki is rather creepy and I'm a bit wary of sharing a bed with him."

Misa huffed lightly out of frustration at the matter. She had been waiting all day to see Light, and now we was going to simply sleep their quality time away! Well, at least that meant he would spend tonight in her quarters... But then that meant Ryuuzaki would as well. Nervously, she turned about to face where Ryuuzaki was seated on her bed, holding up one of her magazines by the corner; between his thumb and index finger.

"Misa is truly a talented actress. It's rather astonishing to think that she's the second Kira as well." He tilted his head to the left so that he could view her from around the magazine. His comment as nonchalant as ever.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Short, and I know nothing has happened thus far.. Patience. I'm trying my hardest to get them to interact without throwing it completely OC.


	2. Sugar

Sorry about all the typos and mistakes and such on the last chapter. I'm busy with school so I'm turning these out in between times that I should be studying.

- - - - - - - -

"Would you cut it out with that second Kira thing?" Misa turned up her nose in a stubborn fashion as she faced away from L.

"I'm merely speculating. The fact is, all the pieces fit into place. All I need now is either hard evidence, or a confession."

"Misa doesn't know what to tell you." Frustrated with Ryuuzaki, she quickly turned her attention back down to Light who seemed to be steadily submitting to the allure of sleep. She took a moment to run her digits through his hair tenderly as she observed him.

"That she's guilty?" L slinked in a bit closer towards the two. Despite the dark and heavy bags beneath his eyes, his expression appeared rather alert and responsive. He had a curious hint in his voice and kept the tip of his thumbnail between his teeth as he spoke. Misa, however, did not respond. "You really love Light, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Would you mind if he was Kira?" L scooted to a seat besides Light, where he could hope to force eye contact with Misa. It worked, for Misa's eyes were involuntarily drawn to the approaching detective.

"Honestly, I wouldn't. In fact, I would love him more."

L placed one hand on the bed in order to stabilize his weight as he lent forward, brining his face within close proximity of Misa's. "And you're not afraid? Not even of death?"

"If you were to tell me right now to give up half of my life for Light's sake.. I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm not afraid of dying, if it's for Light." She placed both hands before herself, rooting them on the bed for support as she returned L's gaze. His brows furrowed lightly as he examined her oculars for any proof against such an adamant statement. Her resolve was rather astonishing, but not out of the ordinary if one were to consider her short sighted manner of thinking. However, L knew he was hardly the self-sacrificial type. He himself could not honestly claim that he'd do the same for another person. In fact, it was with reluctance that he decided to put his life on the line for the Kira case, but he had no choice. Even if Watari were in danger, the best he could do was to vow revenge in Watari's name.. Not ever sacrifice himself.

"Why do you love him?"

"I can't explain it."

L sighed as he returned to a more relaxed position; with his hands atop his drawn in knees. His expression was one of frustration and confusion. "One should have a better reason if their life is at stake." He momentarily averted his gaze to watch Light, who was definitely dreaming at this point. _What sort of dreams does Kira have?_ He wondered.

"Misa."

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor?" His attention now focused on his toes, which were wriggling restlessly.

"As long as it isn't perverted."

"...Could you call Matsuda and ask him for my sugar cubes?"

"I think I'd rather see you go a night without sweets." She offered a sly grin. Ryuuzaki was constantly testing not only her patience, but Light's. This was, in her opinion, a triumph over him in that sense. Now he would pay the price for constantly accusing them of being Kira.

"If you don't take this seriously, you will have to take my kick."

"Eh!? Why can't you do it?" _Is that a serious threat?_ She pondered.

"I would grab it myself, but as you can see I'm currently unable to move very far with Light in his current state. Might I add that you also happen to be the one with the phone."

"Why do you need sugar all the time?"

"Why...?"

"You heard me." She huffed, slightly frustrated at the situation.

L simply tilted his head to the side. "Simply because I like it."

"There has to be some other reason. I've never seen you eat anything but sugar." Misa slightly arched a single brow as she continued with her inquiry. It seemed too simple to dismiss his strictly sugar diet as a matter of whim.

"Do you need an excuse for liking sweet things?" He brought his thumb to his lips as his focus shifted towards the ceiling. Perhaps he was wondering as to why he really liked sweets... Perhaps not.

"I-I guess not..." Misa sighed.

"Will you bring me my sugar, please? Or will I be forced to do it myself? Which would ultimately result in Raito no longer sleeping in your room tonight." He said so slyly, anticipating her reply.

It was with a reluctant huff and a pout Misa obliged and left the room in order to call Matsuda; during which time L took a moment to examine Raito as he slept. He often had the chance to do so within their quarters, seeing as how he slept both later than Raito and less frequently as well. He wondered if he could be Kira, and if he was, how a man seven years his junior could evade his clutches. He also had to wonder, if his suspicions were correct, how Misa was able to do the same as well. She wasn't as young as Raito, but not nearly as bright either. These, as well as many other facts, bothered him tremendously.

He felt they were both Kira. In fact, he knew they both were. The problem was proving it, obtaining evidence beyond a shadow of a doubt in order to satisfy the NPA as well as his ego.

At the back of his mind, L wondered what force made it possible for Misa to be so faithfully drawn to Raito. Her adoration of both Raito and Kira, coupled with the current evidence against her all seemed to point towards the fact that she was the second Kira. If it were otherwise, why would she be so drawn to him? So willing to pledge herself entirely to a man that obviously didn't care? It was one of many ends that didn't meet. His only explanation for it lead back to the idea that both Raito and Misa were Kira... An answer for which he had no proof.

It was at that moment he heard the doorknob twist as Misa entered the room, hands clutching an opened, half empty box of sugar cubes.

"Well done, Misa." L's index finger found itself tugging at the corner of his mouth in anticipation. Shadowy eyes shifting their focus from Raito to the box of sweets in the idol's hand. Sweets carried to him by the hands of an idol that he adored, it almost made him want to smile. He had never been very sociable, and yet here he was, enjoying a scene which countless men would envy. In fact, a slight smile did manage to creep it's way onto his lips without him noticing.

"Eh! What are you smiling about? It better not be perverted." She understandably took his stare the wrong way. She hadn't realized that his eyes were focused on the box of sugar, rather than various parts of her figure.

"I was just pondering how many men would be jealous of me right now."

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered a bit. She attempted to mask her embarrassment by pretending to remain upset with him.

"I have the idol Misa personally brining me sweets. Not to mention it is getting rather late, and I am in your quarters."

"Raito is here too."

"But he's asleep."

"Pervert." She slipped two fingers under the flap lid on the sugar box as L curiously stared on.

"What are you doing?" He carefully crawled his way over Raito and to the side of the bed by which Misa stood.

"This." She withdrew her fingers, holding a single sugar cube betwixt them. She vaunted a mischevious grin as she simply flicked her hand forward, playfully hurling the sugar cube in L's direction. L, surprisingly not completely caught off guard by her action, managed to catch it. His movements were swift, and he was quick to react. However, he didn't anticipate the second projectile, which hit it's mark directly on his forehead. Misa had observed him well enough during his fights with Raito to realize that she wouldn't catch him off guard as easily. Understanding this, she had thrown a second one for good measure.

L's expression dropped slightly as he turned his head to view the sugar cube which now lay on Misa's bedsheets. It was slightly damaged from the impact, and shining granules of sugar decorated the fabric in the cube's vicinity.

"What a waste of sugar..."


	3. Donuts

No time to think, just to write.** Thanks for the reviews.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misa giggled lightly at his disappointed expression as she removed another cube from the box and popped it betwixt her lips. L busied himself with the recovery of the sugar cube as well as any sugar particles he could manage to remove from the bedsheets. He licked the tip of his index finger and ran it around any loose crumbs, in an attempt to procure every ounce of sugar possible. He hated seeing sweet things go to waste.

Misa reached her hand up to her lips, and with two slender digits removed the cube which was resting b etween them. "It's just sugar, I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it."

His eyes shifted from the bed to her form, and his head and body soon followed suit, turning to face in her direction. He proceeded to plop both sugar cubes into his mouth, and licked his fingers clean of the granules. His expression was wide eyed and almost vacuous.

"What are you freaking out about, Ryuuzaki? Here, I brought your sugar cubes." She stepped towards the bed and with outstretched hands offered him the box of sugar. Her own single sugar cube remaining between two of her fingers. Unlike L, she couldn't bring herself to eat a cube of sugar as if it were a chip or some other common household snack.

L, unaccustomed to daily interactions with others (especially women), found himself at an odd point. In all his years as a world renowned detective, he had never been treated in such a manner. Raito picks fights and Misa throws sugar. He didn't know whether he should hit her or let it go.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't intend to be mean." Her expression softened a bit after watching him sit in a dazed silence for so long. She didn't understand his reaction, and thought it in her interest to mend things. Half the time she didn't know what he was thinking, she should have guessed that his reaction would be unpredictable as well.

"It's fine." He lifted up a sleeved wrist and proceeded to wipe any residue from his forehead. He furrowed his brows slightly at the situation. It was frustrating, dealing with others. Sometimes there appeared to be no logic in their actions, which made things hard for him to understand sometimes. He didn't like to admit it, but instances did happen wherein he couldn't figure out the social patterns of others. However, if he was going to solve this case, it may require that he learn how to do so. He was already outside of his comfort zone, this wouldn't be too much further of a stretch.

She took a seat on the side of the bed, by the feet of the sleeping Raito and the seemingly upset L.

"Misa."

"Hn?"

"Why did you throw the sugar cube at me?"

"Simply because I felt like it. I didn't mean anything by it."

He titled his head upwards as his gaze met the ceiling. He tapped his index finger on his chin as he pondered this. "I see."

"You're always so serious, Ryuuzaki."

"You don't seem to take things serious enough, Misa." He turned his head to meet her gaze, but found that she was preoccupied playing with the frills of her skirt, box of sugar on the side of the bed and sugar cube between her lips. "All of our lives are at stake you know."

Misa lifted her free hand to her lips to remove the sugar cube which was slowly wanning away under the licks of her tongue. "I know." She stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"You're quite the woman."

"Is it so odd?"

"I'm not thrilled about the whole situation... And it seems you've got so much more to look forward to than I do. I must say, I find your endurance quite uncharacteristic of even the average man."

"Misa-Misa isn't average, that's why!"

At this point he slunk off the bed and moved so that he was facing Misa directly, while she remained seated. His hunched posture allowed them to remain eye level, and he slowly leaned in. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he examined her facial expression. "Misa, would you kill for Raito?"

"Eh." Misa leaned backwards a bit, popping the remainder of the sugar cube in her mouth before using her palms to support her weight. She always felt uncomfortable when he was so up close, and the subject matter didn't comfort her much either. "I don't think that's possible.."

"But if it was?"

"Maybe, but Raito would never ask for such a thing."

He paused for a moment and lifted a finger towards himself. "Would you kill me?"

"Probably."

He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Even if he hadn't liked Misa, as either an acquaintance or idol, being told by somebody that they would be willing to kill you wasn't a very happy fact. "I see... Then, would you kill for Kira?"

Misa hesitated a moment, contemplating her decision. "Yes."

"If Kira asked you to kill Raito, would you do it?"

Misa remained silent. Although she was grateful to Kira for avenging the murder of her parents, and was dedicated to pledging herself to his cause, something within her held her back from agreeing to kill Raito.

"Misa." L paused for a moment, glancing over to Raito who was still sound asleep. He turned himself to face away from the idol as he spoke. "What if I told you that I was Kira?" He was taking a gamble on this statement. If she consciously was the second Kira, then she would know he was lying right away. However, judging from her and Raito's recent actions, it was safe to say that even if she was Kira, she honestly didn't remember it. If his suspicion of the power of Kira being able to move from individual to individual held true, of course. However, all he could hope for was the success of his plan.

"Eh!? Don't joke around like that Ryuuzaki!" Her expression seemed panicked, and she nearly fell backwards from his utterance.

"What if I told you that I managed to infiltrate the police task force in order to monitor their movements against Kira?" He turned his head to glance over his shoulder and view her expression.

"N-No way..."

It seemed that she had taken the bait. "I've set the prime suspect up as Yagami Raito, in order to cast suspicion away from my own actions. Don't worry, it is in my interest that he is not apprehended. I must apologize for having involved you, but it was also in my interest to find the second Kira."

"Wh-What do you mean? You still think I'm the second Kira?"

"I know you are. But if my theory holds true, our powers may only be temporary. Amane Misa, you have forgotten that you are the second Kira."

Misa had been rendered speechless at this point, and let Ryuuzaki continue his explanation.

"You must remember, I said I was a fan. After finding out about your parent's deaths I decided to avenge them. I could've never predicted you would've inherited the power as well, much less seek me out in Tokyo."

"I..." Misa was dumbstruck. There were many reasons she came to Tokyo, the idea of meeting Kira being one of them, although she knew it wasn't probable.

"I am now worried as to who has currently inherited the power. _Your_ power, Misa. I'm also worried about the fact that power can be transfered, and it is necessary to find the culprit in order to figure this out. That is, if you truly don't remember." He turned back to her, and narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to seek out her reaction.

Misa could hardly process his words. The sound of his voice was steadily being overwhelmed by the pounding of her heart from the rush of anxiety. _Is he telling the truth?_ Misa wondered. She couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried.

"Misa. We were in _love_."

Misa tried to match up the facts, but couldn't. If she looked at it from L's point of the story, it seemed to make sense... If she was Kira, which she knew she wasn't. If what he said was true, then how come she loved Raito, and not him? Why couldn't she remember anything? Her frustration grew as she furiously attempted to sort out the facts. What if she had come to meet him?_ Did I really have Kira's power at some point? It doesn't make sense._

"!?" L reached out hurriedly as he saw her eyes roll back and her figure fall backwards onto the bed, falling on top of the slumbering Raito. She had fainted. "Misa!"

L hurried besides the two, scooping his arms around Misa's lithe physique in order to remove her from the now waking Raito. _Damnit. I didn't think she'd react this drastically._

"...What's going on?" Raito, hardly realizing what had happened, wearily began to rise from his rest. "What's wrong with Misa!?" He took a quick glance at the clock and realized that it was steadily approaching 1am. _What are they doing up still? _He wondered.

"She's not feeling well I suppose. She just suddenly fainted." L looked up from Misa in order to examine Raito's reaction. "Maybe it's best if we leave."

"...Yeah, uh, sure.." Raito sighed, slightly suspicious of the peculiar situation which greeted his awakening.

L passed Misa into Raito's arms, allowing him to settle her into bed as he recovered the box of sugar cubes.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ryuuzaki. What were you two doing up so late?"

"Jealous, Raito?" L smiled a bit.

"N-no. Anyways, we should go now."

"You're quiet right, Raito."

The two proceeded to exit the room, leaving a bewildered Misa to her dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I forget where in the manga Misa may make up excuses other than Kira for coming to Tokyo... So, if anybody knows, please tell me.


	4. Taffy

**L**alala... Please review. It's greatly appreciated and very motivating. The story procession is a bit slow in this chapter, but I feel for the end result it will be more worth it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm tired..." Misa sighed as she reclined back into the couch. It was late into the afternoon and she had been rehearsing with Aber ever since she got back from her morning movie shoot.

L and Raito stood behind the couch, L with megaphone in hand.

"I assure you this is entirely necessary." L frowned slightly. It didn't seem as if anybody was having as much fun as he was.

"She's been acting all day. Don't you think we ought to give the girl a break." Aber leaned forward to grab the glass of water which was placed on the coffee table before him. "If you don't mind me saying so, Ryuuzaki." He swirled the liquid in the glass lightly with subtle movements of his wrist, tipping it in L's direction before taking a sip.

L glanced over towards Raito, as if seeking his opinion on the matter.

However, while everybody debated as to whether or not Misa was entitled to a break, her mind was busy elsewhere. She hadn't spoken much to Ryuuzaki since the events of the prior night. It was very difficult to have such a sensitive discussion with him when Raito was around. Despite the fact that something inside of her just wanted to scream it out loud, to tell Raito what Ryuuzaki had said, she figured it was best to get the facts straight first. She could only imagine how elated Raito would be to hear the news, and how they would then be able to start _real_ lives together, outside of Ryuuzaki's prison. However, despite her immense emotions towards Raito, she didn't feel completely willing to turn against Ryuuzaki as well.

"You want to take a break, Misa?" Light chimed in.

Misa, unable to finish her thoughts, was caught off guard. Quickly, she blinked herself into reality and sighed lightly as she raised the back of her hand to her forehead. "..Yeah. I could really use one about now." She turned her gaze in the direction of Ryuuzaki, who was hunched over as usual and staring intently in her direction. _Is he smiling? God._ Normally she could forgive his odd observational habits, but today they were wracking her nerves.

Ryuuzaki, met by the protest, decided it was in his best interest to concede this argument. "I guess a break wouldn't hurt." His eyes took a moment to scan about the room before resting on Misa. "We may adjourn for the rest of the evening." She wanted to talk to him and he could read it off her expression. If he didn't allow her to do so soon, she may talk to Raito instead, causing his plan to backfire. However, he needed to remedy the presence of Raito without allowing him out of his supervision. Sedative? It would most likely upset Yagami and the rest of the task force. L's cameras had turned against him in this instance. He would need to think of something, and fast.

"Well, I'll be heading out then." Aber placed his glass down upon the table as he stood up. "Same time tomorrow, Ryuuzaki?"

L nodded in response. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smoothly dusted of his shirt before offering everybody a slight wave. "See you then. Don't work them too hard, okay?" He vaunted a playful grin as he left.

L already felt that time was running out. He had already briefed Yagami and the others on the current state of affairs, in order to prevent any suspicion involving his person. The last thing he needed was the "L is Kira" theory which originated within the NPA to prop back up again.

"Raito."

Raito turned his attention towards L for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Are you in total support of my plan?" _Of course he isn't. Since he doesn't want Misa to be endangered, it's only natural if he would rather take his dad's side on the matter. He probably doesn't yet know that their plan has reached a stalemate by now._

"Of course not." Raito took a moment to scan over L's face. _What is he up to?_

"I will give you an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

Misa peeked over the edge of the couch at the two, unsure of the deal which was transpiring between the two.

"You have three days to beat my plan. You may work in conjunction with your father. If you are able to successfully devise a plan which ups mine, we will not need to use Misa as bait." L swayed a finger back and forth, one hand placed behind him on the small of his hunched back. An eerie smile graced his lips as he made the suggestion to Raito. _You'll probably be suspicious of me._

As tempting as the offer sounded, Raito couldn't help but wonder what driving ulterior motive L had behind his actions. "Why are you suggesting this all of a sudden?"

"Raito is very bright indeed." He lifted the tip of his thumb to his lips. "It's quite disheartening for a man roughly seven years my junior to be my competitive equal."

"A competition?" Raito's expression was stern.

"Of sorts." L let the hand behind his back drop down, and hang lazily before him as he leaned in a bit towards Raito.

"I don't believe you." Raito scoffed as he averted his gaze.

"That's what I'm talking about." L grinned. "However..."

"-However... I will take it." Raito clenched his teeth lightly. "I'll beat you to apprehending Kira, and prove to you my innocence. And we'll succeed without putting Misa's life at risk. I don't know what you have planned, Ryuuzaki, but rest assured I won't fail."

L's smile widened even more. "I knew you would, Raito.. And you'll be happy to hear that this arrangement comes with a perk."

"What are you getting at Ryuuzaki?"

L's eyes lit up for a moment as his gaze shifted from Raito to Misa, and then back again. "You will be chained to your father for the next three days, rather than myself."

"My father!?"

"Yes. Did I not say so clearly?"

"..."

_Despite the fact that Raito is his son, Souichiro Yagami's sense of justice is uncompromising and unwaivering. Though I'm reluctant to entrust this duty to anybody except myself, I am positive Yagami is the most trustworthy of the force._ L waited patiently for Raito's reply.

"Fine. But I know you're up to something, Ryuuzaki."

"I'm fully aware of that." Ryuuzaki peered intently at Raito.

"Wait! Does this mean---!?" Misa interrupted, nearly spilling over the side of the couch as she lent over the edge to join into their conversation.

L quickly turned about to face Misa, tilting his head to the side lightly as a vacuous and silly expression played itself upon his face. "That means it's just me and you, Misa-Misa."

"No way! I didn't agree to this!" She shouted in protest.

"Misa!" Raito cut in. His eyes were shrouded by his hair so that the expression on his face was barely visible, give for his lips which were curled in frustration. One clenched fist visible at his side. The looming presence of his frustration thickened the atmosphere, and hinted to Misa the seriousness of his words. "You'll do it Misa. I will to. I promise that I will succeed." He lifted his head up so that his gaze met hers. "I'll see to it that you will not be put into danger, and that both our names be cleared."

"Oh... Raito." She pushed herself over the side of the couch, slightly stumbling as she landed on the ground and clumsily ran towards Raito. Slightly teary eyed, she leaped onto his form. "That's more than Misa could ever ask for."

Ryuuzaki simply looked on at the spectacle. "Perhaps we should proceed with the arrangements, Raito?"

"Of course." Raito offered Misa a pat on the shoulder before separating her from his form. _I don't know what you're planning, Ryuuzaki, but I will find out._

Misa waved the two off as they headed for the main room. Ryuuzaki had informed her that he would return shortly. Her emotions on the situation were mixed. Although she had hoped to speak with Ryuuzaki privately, she wasn't thrilled about the idea of being separated from Raito. The fact the arrangements would last for only three days was slightly comforting.

She wandered back over to the couch and let herself fall limply into the pillows and cushions which awaited her. With a heavy sigh, she let her eyes flutter shut as she waited.

Meanwhile, in the common room, L explained the new arrangements to the rest of the team. They of course had overheard the entire thing on the monitors, which made explanations rather short and simple.

"But.. Ryuuzaki.." Souichiro choked lightly. "Why me?"

"Because I trust your sense of judgment. I trust you'd rather it be yourself than anybody else, Yagami?"

"...Yeah."

Nobody else said a word. Not even Matsuda had a comment to make on the situation. All watched on as Watari soon arrived, key in hand, and unlocked the cuff which was around L's wrist before planting it around Yagami's. L didn't keep the key to his cuffs on hand, just in case.

"As I stated before. This arrangement will last three days. Raito will be allowed to aid you in your plans. If you are able to successfully come up with an alternative plan, I will cede my own." L was already fully aware that Yagami's plan could not successfully progress any further. However, Raito was not aware of this yet, and even faced with that fact L was betting Raito had too much pride to give up. Whether or not Raito succeeded in presenting a better plan was of little importance to him. All that mattered was that they apprehend the current Kira, not _how_ they did it. As long as this scheme could buy him some time to work alone with Amane, the so called "contest of wits" didn't matter.

L rubbed the wrist where the cuff was previously placed. "Ah. That feels much better. Thank you, Watari. Now, if you'll excuse me. I must see Misa about our arrangements. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

With a weak gesture of a wave, L made his way towards Misa's room. Raito watched him for mere moments before turning to his father.

"Let's get to work on this, father."

Souichiro Yagami simply nodded in reply. _My son can't be Kira._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Okay, so I'm trying to round out the story a bit more. I think it'll be longer than I originally anticipated, but thats okay. Not much Misa/L interaction in this chapter--- But as you can see, you can look forward to some! I just needed Light out of the way. Btw, I know his name is Light, but I'm so used to hearing Raito. :3 Just a preference for typing.


End file.
